I'm Broken
by LittleMadFreak
Summary: Piper is mouring her big sister.


**AN: **Well I did write a 100 word drabble titled 'I'm Broken' and someone suggested that I wrote some more. I really like this piece - and I think it's alot better than the origional. Anyway, this was origionally written for Livejournal. Now, here goes nothing...

* * *

**I'm Broken**

You know, it's been just over a week now and I still cannot believe this is actually happening. You're gone. And, for some reason, I can't bring myself to actually say goodbye.

Today is the day we are going to burry you. Wow. That sounds weird.

For some reason, even though we were fighting off demons every other day, I never thought this would happen. To any of us. Especially not you. I always saw you as being invincible. And I know that sounds stupid, I do. I have seen so much death over the years, but I never thought anything would happen to you. You were strong.

And if I do – say goodbye, I mean – then that's it. It's over and you are really not coming back. Not ever. And that thought is too much for me to handle. So, just for now, I'm going to pretend. I will pretend that you are still here for a while. Maybe that will help the tears to stop falling.

Phoebe has been so strong. I have only seen her fall apart twice all week. First time was when she first came back, she just appeared and the first thing she saw was you, lying motionless on the floor. I didn't even need to say anything. She just broke down. I sat with her and we cried together for hours and hours.

The next time, I had found all the old photo albums. You see, she had been talking about making a collage of old pictures to put up in the house for the wake. I couldn't find her downstairs anywhere, so I tried her room. Walking past the door, I heard her. She was making a horrible gasping sound and with each sob I felt my heart break a little. I just wanted to run in there and make it all better.

Then I heard Cole's voice. I peered into the room and saw her lying on the bed with her head in his lap. He was stroking her hair and telling her that things would get better, eventually.

I don't know how long I stood there, but soon the howling stopped as Phoebe's tears subsided. Cole is really quite good with her. I have never been as good at calming her down as he is.

I remember, when we were children and Phoebe had those nightmares. It was after Mom died and she was sure that everyone wanted to leave her. Every night we would both have to sleep in with her so that if she woke up in the night she wouldn't start crying. Then you went to that sleepover. Was it at Susan's house? Anyway, it doesn't matter where it was. My point is, she cried for ages and I couldn't get her to stop. It was about three a.m. when she finally wore herself out and fell asleep.

I hope her and Cole can actually make this thing work. She really does love him and, I think, he loves her too. It's just too bad you won't be here to see what happens.

I mean, I know you're not going far. We will still be able to summon you like Mom and Grams. And you will be able to watch over us; like I'm sure you are doing right now. But it's not the same.

I don't know what I am going to do without you, Prue. You are – were – my big sister and my best friend. I need you here. I don't know how I cope with out you there, twenty-four-seven.

What if something happens to Phoebe? I don't mean like what happened to you, but something bad. Say she and Cole break-up and she becomes really depressed. Just like she did when she broke up with Freddie Walker. Do you remember that. She spent all her time in her room and wouldn't talk to anyone. What if that happens again? Then what do I do? You won't be there for me to talk to.

Or what if we can't afford to keep the house? I know you weren't making a lot of money before… before _it_ happened. But if something happens to the club and we loose the house, what would we do? You were always the one with the good ideas.

I can't do this without you. How will I be able to cope? And Phoebe. What about her? How will she manage? We need you here, Prue. We just don't work without you.

After all, it is called the 'Power of Three'. Without you we are just two. Without you we are broken.

Please come back, Prue. Please come back…

**AN: **So, what do you all think? I'd really like some feedback. Hint hint


End file.
